Team 7 (Wildstorm Universe)
Miles Craven of I.O. sent Team 7 on a series of dangerous missions in the Middle East. This group included Alex "Slaphammer" Fairchild, Andrew Johnson, Berckmann, Cole "Deadeye" Cash, Jackson "Arclight" Dane, John "Topkick" Lynch, Marc "Backlash" Slayton, Michael "Deathblow" Cray, Richard "Boloround" McNamara, Stephen "Wraparound" Callahan, and Stewart "Bulleteer" Chang. To develop his own army of super-soldiers, Craven had them bombed with the Gen-Factor and blamed it on Iran. This caused Berckmann and McNamara to die, while everyone else except Cray developed psychic powers. During their first mission back in the field, Cash executed Johnson for sadistically making enemies kill themselves. Cray is dismissed from the team for not having powers. Craven sends Team 7 to an abandoned monastery for his final test. Craven drops a nuclear bomb on the team to see if their powers will allow them to survive. Cray is arrested by the Navy, but he holds a ship captain hostage to warn his friends. They walk away unharmed from the explosion, and only Lynch decides to stay with the government. Cray is imprisoned for mutiny, and the rest of the team go into hiding in Nicaragua. Objective: Hell Two years later, their replacements Team Eight are killed in action. Lynch has Cray released from prison to help locate Team 7 in Nicaragua. They are granted a pardon, and sent to deactive a hidden nuclear stockpile in Cambodia. General Rostov of the Soviet Union tracks them down, using his telepathic powers and his psychic agent Silver. Team 7 finds the stockpile guarded by a powerful psychic girl named X'ing X'iang. They deactivate the weapons, and help X'iang protect her village from the . Dane is put into a coma by Rostov, but Cray kills Rostov and they escape successfully. Dead Reckoning In the 1980's, Team 7 is involved with the struggle against Russia. Cash leads half the team to temporarily quit when they begin taking orders from Craven again. Cash is captured by Russia, but Lynch rescues him and blows up their telepathic research facility. Craven begins trying to steal their children, although Callahan's wife Becky escapes with their daughter Sarah. Dane is manipulated by the psychic freaks in Level Nine to help them break out of I.O.. Team 7 is called in to put them down, and they win with the help of X'ing X'iang. X'iang telepathically reveals that Craven is trying to take their children away. The men split up, and go into hiding to protect their families. Cash uploads a virus created by Cyberjack to erase them from all government databases. Cray, Dane, Lynch, and Slayton are the only ones who stay with I.O.. Legacy Jackson Dane led a new Team 7 years later before shortly disbanding and becoming Wetworks. The children of the other team members would go on to become super-heroes, calling themselves Gen 13. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Team 7: Gone Animal * Team 7: Objective: Hell * Team 7: Dead Reckoning | Links = }} Category:Military Units